Son Of Neptune My Version
by mjamin96
Summary: How Percy got to Legion Camp and how he fits in there.  Disclaimer: I do NOT own P.J.O, H.O.O or S.O.N.


As a dark shadow loomed over him, Percy knew he was in trouble. The last time that happened, a lion-woman monster that claimed it was a sphinx jumped him behind an alley. He quickly uncapped his pen and it grew to a long bronze sword, the only thing that kept him alive these past few days.

Percy ran down the hillside as fast as he could, he knew he had to get away before the monster could catch him. But when he reached the bottom there were several others waiting for him, the monster was not alone. He was surrounded; everywhere he looked there were large black dogs that looked like they were unleashed from hell itself. Leading them was a tall man in a tuxedo; he would have looked quite nice if not for the scares on his face.

"WHAT TO YOU WANT FROM ME? STAY BACK OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" I yelled, all week I've been chased around by monsters, sleeping in old abandoned houses and lets not forget dealing with the fact that I don't even remember my last name. This was the last straw; I don't care if I die but at least ill die fighting.

"Why so hostile Percy?" the tux dude replied, "I told you I would be seeing you soon." He studied me carefully, my clothes were in rags, my shoes were worn out and my hair was a mess. Sure I could have bought new clothes with the money I woke up with but I didn't have time with all the monsters after me nor could I get into a hotel without a passport.

"Who are you? Why are these monsters attacking me?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me Mr. Jackson? Or were you too busy gloating about your victory that you've forgotten all about me?" he chided.

"I don't remember anything!" I told him, "I'm just trying to survive!"

"Of course you are, and don't worry, just come with me I could help you remember everything." he promised.

The offer was tempting; I wanted to remember who I was. But something in my mind told me not to trust this guy.

"No." I said

"Well, I couldn't say I wasn't expecting It." he retorted, "ATTACK!"

Percy dodged the first beast that flew at him and stabbed it in the throat, then as it disintegrated into dust he saw the tux dude chuckle. Another two came at him; he quick reacted by slashing the first in half and kicking the second in the stomach. He knew that he wouldn't die, for some reason every time he should have been wounded the weapon would just harmlessly knock off his skin. But he knew that he couldn't face all of them, he had no strength left and the nearest source of water was a mile away (he discovered that water helps his strength somehow).

His vision blurred, he was tiring. The monsters kept coming; it was as if there were a million of them. As he was about I accept defeat, he heard a sound cry, one that resembled a conch.

"No!" screamed the tux dude, "They were supposed to be distracted!"

Just then a spear came out of nowhere and impaled a beast in the chest.

Then followed a group of people, all 5 of them rushed forward with tremendous speed, they hacked and slashed all of the beasts in no time and soon it was only them and the tux dude.

"Why have you come Prometheus?" said a voice. "You are forbidden to enter this place."

Percy looked for the source of the voice but could not find one.

"Lupa, is this how you treat your guests?" said Prometheus "I've heard that you have a reputation for your hostility, but I thought as a God I would be treated differently."

Then a large gray wolf, it had beautiful fur and moved with such elegance.

"You are no God, Prometheus, you are a Titan." The she-wolf snarled, "Your involvement in the war proved as such. Now LEAVE!"

Without another word Prometheus left in a puff of smoke. I wondered what made this wolf so feared that a Titan would flee.

"Lupa! Look, we found somebody!" a girl's voice shouted, "looks like one of us."

The wolf slowly crept towards Percy, not wanting to startle him but the events of the last few days were enough to make Percy distrustful of anyone. Percy pointed the sword towards the she-wolf but it was immediately knocked off by the girl's own sword.

"How dare you! We saved you from your death and you threaten our camp director?" the girl snapped.

"Enough Reyna." ordered the wolf, "The boy has a reason to be distrustful after the events of today. Take him to camp and show him around, his assessment will start tonight."

The girl called Reyna took Percy and brought him to a camp surrounded by a massive wall. She took him to the infirmary, which was a large white building with marble floors and large columns, inside were numerous beds and healing tools. Reyna fed him some ambrosia and nectar, or at least that's what she called it. Once he finished he went outside to meet her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better thanks to you." I replied

"Don't thank me, it was the Gods' food that did the trick. Follow me." She ordered and trotted away.

Once I caught up I she showed me around the place, the dining pavilion, the coliseum (where they had their fights), the senate house (where they would gather to make decisions), the archery range, the forges, the stables (I could have sworn that a Pegasus was talking to me), the lake and finally the cabins.

"This is where campers stay, they are assigned according to their Godly parent." She explained, "Those two, Juno and Diana and are honorary because they never have children."

"Juno and Diana… don't you mean Hera and Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Well, those are their Greek names so I guess your right." she replied.

"So where do I stay?" Percy asked.

"What makes you think you're staying?" she shot back.

It was the time for his test, apparently to be a member of the camp you have to "prove yourself" by fighting (and defeating) one of the current campers. Naturally, Percy was nervous as hell. He had seen these people fight and they were good. They had training all year and he never had any in his life… or did he? He did fight and defeated a full-grown Cyclops, killed a sphinx with his bare hands and vaporised a horde of hellhounds, maybe he did have training but just didn't remember it.

"Perseus Jackson" Lupa's voice called out to him. "You shall now be tested, pick an opponent."

Percy looked out at the crowd; everyone was buff and scary to him. He hesitated; he didn't know who was better than whom. Then he saw a dark figure in the shadows, he looked a little bit smaller than the rest.

"Him." Percy pointed towards the figure.

"Very well. Bobby step forward." Lupa ordered.

As soon as Bobby came forward Percy regretted his decision, the guy was humungous, the shadows must have tricked him because he was several feet taller than the other campers.

"Yours dead newbie!" Percy heard a kid from the crowd say. "Bobby here is one of our best fighters, there's no way you'll survive."

"Silence!" Lupa ordered. "The duel between Perseus Jackson, the newcomer against Bobby Pierce, son of Mars will begin… NOW!"

A million thoughts came to Percy at once. How will I beat this guy? Why did I have to do this? Will someone come searching for me? I'm a dead man standing. Then as Bobby slashed his sword towards Percy, his instincts kicked in, he uncapped his sword, ducked, rolled and slashed at him.

"What kind of fighting style is that?" a shocked Bobby asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

Then he came at me again, but his time I was ready, I charged. I knocked his sword out of my way and jump-kicked him straight in the chest. He fell down grumbling. I could hear some astonished murmurs from the crowd.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled.

"We'll see," I told him.

He charged, I swung my sword at his throat but he anticipated it and ducked, then he tackled me from beneath. My sword fell away and we were on the ground wrestling. Quickly he got his hands on my throat, he was chocking me. My vision blurred, there were dark spots appearing, but just when I was about to give up, I saw a girl. She had pretty blonde hair, strikingly beautiful grey eyes that seemed as if she was calculating my every move.

"GET UP SEAWEEDBRAIN!" She yelled at me, "DON'T LET HIM BEAT YOU!"

At that very moment, I snapped. I kicked Bobby off me and punched him in the face; he fell next to his sword. He picked it up and charged at me, then I felt a lump in my pocket, but it couldn't be… I took out my pen and uncapped it once more. I slashed and hacked at Bobby endlessly; soon I got him on the floor with my foot on his chest and my sword at his throat.

"Impossible" said Lupa.

I thought that she meant me beating Bobby but then I realised everyone was looking at my shirt. I looked down and I saw several cuts but I was unharmed.

"How…" Reyna muttered.

"Perseus Jackson, you have proven your worth now come with me to the Senate House, I have matters to discuss with you."

"Lupa, did you see what happened?" Reyna said, "How on earth did he…"

"Silence child!" Lupa growled, "I must talk to the boy immediately, alone."

I followed Lupa to the Senate House

"Now… would you like to explain to me how you bear the curse of Achilles? Or how you came across Hercules' sword?" Lupa asked.

"I-I don't know." Percy replied.

Just then, Percy sat up revealing a necklace with clay beads attached to it.

It can't be… she thought

"I see, go and practice now and return when your memory improves come and see me." Lupa ordered, "Oh, and tell Reyna that we will be putting you in the first legion."

After I found Reyna and told her what Lupa said to me she practically freaked out.

"WHAT? YOURE IN THE FIRST LEGION?" she shouted.

"Well… yea. I don't see why you're freaking out abou…"

"Percy, it because we train all our lives to fight monsters and if we become good at that, we move up legions. So how would you feel if one day some new guy shows up and immediately gets what you have been working all your life to get?"

"Oh, I see." Percy said, "So how many legions are there?"

"Well, back when Rome was at its zenith, there were around 50. But now there are only 7 left, the first being the most superior." She answered.

"Which one are you in?" I asked.

"The first of course, along with Bobby, Hazel, Gwen, Dakota, Marcus, Nathan and Jason but he's been missing for some time now and the whole camp is feeling uneasy because of it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, because he was our camp leader, our strongest fighter, the only child of the big three and defeated the Titan Krios single-handedly."

Percy couldn't help but notice that she was saying these things in a tone of… admiration?

"Is he your boyfriend?" I stupidly asked, curse my ADHD.

"Ummm… it's sort of complicated."

Just then the conch blew, signalling that it was dinnertime.

"Race you to the tables?" she asked.

"You're on."

After eating I lay on my bed clutching my bead necklace, man… everyone here's all worried about Jason. I hope there's someone feeling the same about me.

Then when I closed my eyes I could see the blonde girl who had saved me before.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Please, you're name."

"Annabeth Chase."


End file.
